


Darling, The Turkey’s On Fire

by tysroses



Series: Chaos Is Good, Chaos Is Great, Chaos Helps Us Procreate [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, Food, M/M, Markhyuck week 2021, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, bad food, day one: firsts and lasts, dumb boys, help this is so hard to tag ummmmm, idk - Freeform, oh and everyone’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysroses/pseuds/tysroses
Summary: Bringing your boyfriend to meet your parents for the first time is stressful on the best of days, but add in a dysfunctional extended family and an annual christmas dinner? And you’ve got yourself a disaster waiting to happen.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Chaos Is Good, Chaos Is Great, Chaos Helps Us Procreate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082828
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	Darling, The Turkey’s On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Markhyuck week 2021 Day one: Firsts
> 
> The Family’s:  
> -The Lees (hosts) Taeyong, Doyoung, Mark, Jeno, Sungchan  
> -The Suhs (here cause Ten is Tae’s brother) Ten, Johnny, Jungwoo, Yangyang, Jisung  
> -The Jungs (here cause Jaemin is dating Jeno) Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jaemin  
> -The Qians (here cause Chenle is dating Jisung) Taeil, Kun, Renjun, Chenle  
> -The Nakamotos (here cause Yuta is Tae’s half brother) Yuta, Shotaro (his son)  
> The Wong Brothers (here cause Lucas is dating Jungwoo) Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery

Mark was prepared for many things, but opening the door to his dear cousin Yangyang, pinning his youngest brother Sungchan to the floor in a choke hold, was not one of them. 

They’re both screaming bloody murder as they roll around on the old venesian rug at the bottom of the staircase, and Mark can tell with one look back at his poor boyfriends face, that he is (quite rightfully) terrified. With a wiry smile, he turns around fully to take in Donghyuck’s wide eyes and slack jaw. “Welcome to my personal hell.” he smiles, proffering his arm to where Sungchan has somehow managed to switch the positions and is _now_ performing some sort of WWE spider-back-cracker-three-broken-ribs-delight on a screaming Yangyang. 

“When you said it was a war zone, I didn’t think you meant it literally.” The smaller boy whispers into his ear, while simultaneously moving to hold the older directly in front of him like a shield- Mark can hardly blame him. 

The house is in disarray. Over by the living room, his oldest-cousin's-boyfriend Lucas, and his two brothers (Xiaojun and Hendery) are sweeping up shattered pieces of baubles, and down the corridor to the kitchen, his brother Jeno’s boyfriend Jaemin, is frantically scrubbing at the newly painted white walls, while his half-cousin Shotaro watches on with the fare-off stair of someone who’s just witnessed a murdered. 

God, this is gonna be a _long_ night. 

Just as it looks like Yangyang is about to knock over the vintage mahogany display table with a roundhouse kick, Mark’s dad comes bursting into the entryway. Truth be told, he looks no-less put together than usual (even with flour in his hair and a dirty apron hanging half off his shoulder) but the tense set to his jawline is a dead giveaway that things are most definitely _not_ going as planned -not that Mark’s couldn’t have figured that out on his own anyway.

“Yangyang! Sungchan! If you don’t stop fighting _this_ instant, so help me god I _will_ let Ten Hyung loose on the both of you!”

His father’s voice is harsh, but Mark can do nothing but laugh at the thought of his uncle, still to this day, being used as a disciplinary tool -it feels like just last week Doyoung had threatened him with the same thing after he pushed his younger brother Jeno down the stairs. 

Good times. 

“And who the hell left the bloody door open?” The older continues, attention still very much focused on prising apart the two boys continuing to grappling at his feet. “I’ve told you about this at _least_ thirty times now Hendery!” He shouts over his shoulder, before finally looking over at the object of his complaints. “Oh, Mark.”

The fog of rage finally seems to clear from Taeyong’s eyes as he takes in the sight of his oldest son on his doorstep, new boyfriend in tow, while they both look on at the fight still raging across the hall. 

“Marky dear, I thought you weren’t coming until seven!” The older smiles, walking forward with his arms outstretched and a fresh smile on his face; he seems to have given up on Yangyang and Sungchan. “And oh my! Is this the famous Lee Donghyuck I see before me?”

Taeyong is practically cooing and Mark just _knows_ that Hyuck is a blushing mess behind him; the younger barely even managing to stutter out a few weak words of affirmation before his mouth is failing him altogether. 

It seems Mark will have to take over. 

“Yes, this is Hyuck.” He smiles as he gently guides his boyfriend round to his front with a hand on his lower back. “And as for the time, I think you’ll find it’s bang on seven o’clock now.” He finishes as he checks his wrist watch; his dad never _has_ been one for punctuality. 

Taeyong just chuckles in response before lighting slapping at Mark’s shoulder in mock offence. “I didn’t raise you like this! So rude to your _own_ father, it’s a disgrace!” He half shouts, attempting to contend with the small group that’s started chanting “K.O!” behind him. 

“Well in any case, I’m glad both of you made it here ok.” he smiles just as an alarm begins blaring in the background, making everyone jump but him. “And that would be my que to leave.” The older sighs, before turning on his heels and disappearing down the hallway back to the kitchen. “See you both later!” 

A few seconds of relative quiet follows, as Donghyuck presumably attempts the piece together what the _actual_ fuck he just whitenessed. 

“Mark… what-“

“Don’t even ask Hyuck, I honestly think the less we know the better.” The older breaths out as he rubs his temples in despair and finally shuts the door behind him. Donghyuck nods tightly, choosing to save his sanity and thread his fingers with Mark’s as they enter into the fray. 

Sungchan seems to be winning now, he’s holding Yangyang by the collar and shaking him roughly as he yells something about gingerbread? Mark’s not entirely sure he heard right, but even so, he keeps his boyfriends at a safe distance as they pass by anyway. 

In the living room, his uncle Ten is making out with his husband Johnny, while his youngest cousin’s-boyfriends-brother Renjun, ties Jeno up with a piece of extra sparkly green tinsel. Mark honestly has no explanation for Donghyuck when he looks at him with fear in his eyes, so instead, he ushers him to the dining room; which it turns out, isn’t much better. 

Jaemin’s parents Jaehyun and Sicheng are talking to the Qians, listening intently as Kun explains the details of some new recording equipment, while Taeil nods enthusiastically next to him. This would all be perfectly normal, if his father’s half-brother Yuta, and his eldest cousin Jungwoo, were not screaming at a wine glass on the table, in an attempt to shatter it with their voices. Needless to say, Mark slams _that_ door closed almost instantly. 

“God, you really weren’t kidding when you said your family christmas dinners could be really intense.” Donghyuck breaths out, still staring wearily at the room in front of him as the muffled screams of Jungwoo and Yuta reach the hallway. 

“Hyuck I am so, so sorry.” 

Mark speaks in his softest voice, the one he riserves for telling Donghyuck how much he loves him. He hopes he can convey the same depth here too, ‘cause god knows his boyfriend deserves it for not running the minute Mark opened the door.

“Hey, hey,” And those beautiful honeyed hands cup the sides of his jaw, bringing his head down to stare into those gorgeous ocher eyes.“I don’t know why you’re apologizing Mark. You know I want to be here right? You didn’t force me to come, I _chose_ to. And yeah, maybe this is slightly insane, but I’m still here aren’t I?” 

Mark nods, cheeks smushing against the hands still firmly planted on his face. 

“And I’m here because I love you! So that’s that. No sulking. No pouting. No nothing! All I ask is that you protect me if I somehow end up in a fight.” Donghyuck smiles, free and full and all kinds of perfect.

“God, I love you so much baby.” Mark answers before pulling the younger forward and into a gentle kiss. Soft and warm and perfect: just like Donghyuck. 

And at that moment, nothing else seems to matter. Not the screaming from the dining room, nor the evil cackling from where Renjun was tying Jeno up in the lounge. It’s just them. Mark and Donghyuck. Together. 

“EVERYBODY FUCKING MOVE!”

A frazzled Taeyong is suddenly sprinting past them with a tray in his hands, Doyoung hot on his tail as they both head for the front door. Mark, yet again, has no clue what’s happening, and at this point, isn't even sure if he wants to if the frantic pace of his parents is anything to go by. He settles for yelling after them instead. 

“Dad, what the hell is going on?” He sounds tired even to his own ears as he and Hyuck jog up the hallway to catch up. 

“Darling, the turkey’s on fire.” 

And perhaps it’s the strange, calm tone to Doyoung’s voice, or maybe it’s the fact that Mark himself, was completely unaware that you could actually set light to _meat_ , but the words don’t seem to register until he watches Taeyong disappear at full speed, down the corridor. 

“S-Sorry, did you just say that the um, Turkey? Was on _fire_?” Donghyuck questions, doe eyes turned to Doyoung and growing wider by the second.

“Yes, yes I did.” The older smiles as he readjusts his slightly askew glasses, before fully taking in the pair in front of him. “Oh my!” He suddenly exclaims, making both Mark and Donghyuck jump. “You must be Donghyuck right? A pleasure to meet you sweety, how was you trip up here?” 

Beside him, his boyfriend is utterly speechless. His mouth desperately tries to form words as he watches Mark’s cousin Jisung charge down the stairs with his new boyfriend Chenle, and jump over the two body’s still grappling on the floor, all while Taeyong hoses down the charred-black Turkey in the middle of the front garden. Once again, Mark can hardly blame him. 

“You know what Doyoung Hyung? It’s a pleasure to meet you too and our journey was lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed whatever the fuck that was T_T
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysroses)  
> [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeeatscds) didn’t read through this cause it was kinda last minute, but she’s still sexc so mwah


End file.
